Changes
by pixiewings00
Summary: Everything has changed; Sabrina was gone for a few years, kidnapped, and a much more mature Puck brings her back to a house full of changes.
1. The Rescue

Three years. Sabrina Grimm had been kidnapped two years previous, when she was fourteen, and they had been looking for her ever since. One would think that the stubborn, hot-headed girl would have gotten herself freed by now, but nobody had heard from her...

Daphne had been devastated, but the not-so-little-anymore girl had stayed hopeful, and was growing up to be quite the useful little witch.

Much to the surprise of everyone (it actually came as a very small surprise, though he wouldn't admit it) Puck had put himself in charge of the everlasting search for Sabrina. He hated to admit it, but it was unavoidable now. He was growing. He'd matured, at least a little, and now looked about 17. He stood nearly six feet tall, and had actually become quite helpful to Jake and Canis.

Most of them had given up hope, given up on the thought that they might actually find her, but Puck knew it would happen eventually. And now it had.

He was standing in a small park in a small, human town in Maine, when he saw her. They'd checked all the big cities, and were moving on to the smaller ones, and she was there. He almost winced when he saw her, but just barely stayed calm. She looked...Well, horrible. She'd hardly gotten any taller at all, though he knew she was sixteen now, and she looked nothing short of fragile. Of course, he could just think that because of the way she carried herself. He'd always known Sabrina as the confident one who walked with her head held high, but now? She kept her eyes on the ground, every movement she made was almost cautious. Quite frankly, it pissed him off to see.

He moved into her path just as she was about to pass him, and she ran right into him, a gasp escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry," She murmured immediately, moving to step around him, but he grabbed her arm, putting his finger under her chin to push her gaze to his.

It took a moment for realization to set in, and she immediately stepped back, her eyes widening quite a bit. "Oh no...No, you can't be here," She said, and dropped what she was carrying, taking off in the other direction. Oh, like he was going to let her get away with that one. He let his wings flutter out, and flew after her, grabbing both of her arms. A moment later, they were in a tree, where she couldn't run away without injuring herself. He kept ahold of her, of course...At this point, he wouldn't put it past her to injure herself trying to get away, though he wasn't sure why.

"No, Puck, let go of me!" She exclaimed, struggling against his grip.

"Grimm, what the hell are you doing? Hell, I'm trying to take you home!"

She opened her mouth to say something, then paled slightly, hearing a voice.

"I see you've made a friend, Sabrina...Why don't the two of you come down here?"

Puck frowned, glancing down. The male down there was rather large, and very, very built. He looked a little older than them, maybe eighteen or nineteen, and Puck immediately hated him.

"Or here's a better idea: How about you give me Grimm back, and I don't kill you?" Puck nearly growled, pulling her closer to him.

Much to his surprise, however, the other boy jumped straight up into the tree, pulling both of them back to the ground with him. That was no normal human boy...

Puck and Sabrina hit the ground hard, and as much as he wanted to make sure she was okay, he had to take care of this guy. He leaped up from the ground, tackling him hard into the tree behind him, and slammed his fist into the boy's nose. Puck had grown up at least a little; sure, he still loved pranks, but he knew the time and place for them. This simply didn't happen to be one of them.

Bringing his knee up into the boy's gut, he shoved him back, grabbed Sabrina's hand, and took off, pulling her along without giving her a chance to protest. As soon as they were out of the possible sight of more humans, he flew into the air over the water, his arms around her waist so she wouldn't drop into the water.

Sabrina just let herself hang limp in his arms, deciding against explaining anything to him yet...She knew he'd ask for an explanation when they got back. Everybody would. Everybody would've expected her to make her way back on her own...But this was only causing more problems.

Puck finally touched down hours later when they got through the barrier into town, in front of the house. He glanced at her, sighing lightly. "Sabrina...Why didn't you come back? What happened there?" He asked her.

"I couldn't," She murmured, then put her head into her hands, a quiet sob escaping her. "I just couldn't, they wouldn't let me."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay now, Grimm. You're fine now, they can't come here. C'mon, let's go inside and let them know you're back."

She just nodded silently, quite thankful for the arm he kept around her shoulders reassuringly. He pushed open the door, glancing around at everyone gathered in the living room, poring over books and journals.

He cleared his throat to catch their attention, and they all just stared in shock at the bruised, weary looking Sabrina in front of them.

It had been so long, and yet, she'd hardly changed. The house looked the same as it had before, and while Canis looked as if he were about to growl, none of them had changed too much, with the exception of growing. She'd missed so much in that time that she was gone...

Daphne was the first to get to her feet, and she basically tackled Sabrina into a hug. "Sabrina! Oh my god, what happened to you? Did they feed you at all? Hell, -I'm- bigger than you now."

"No you're not," Sabrina muttered, hugging her back. "I'm tired...I think I'm just going to go upstairs and-"

"Well...Actually, our room was...It's being used," Daphne said, looking slightly guilty. "We took in another Puck."

Puck scowled, shaking his head. "He is -not- another Puck," He growled. "The guy's a jerk."

"But...Where have you been sleeping?" Sabrina asked, looking as if she were about to pass out.

"She's been in Relda's room...Come on, you can have my room, I'll take the couch until we find another sleeping arrangement," Puck said, putting his arm around her waist again.

"Your room? Ew, but-"

"It's been cleaned up quite a bit," Relda told her quickly. "Go on, you should get some rest...We'll talk more in the morning, liebling."

Sabrina nodded a bit, and just let Puck lead her along. He pulled her into the room that she previously only entered when she needed to drag him out against his will. It really had changed a lot...

"Relda made me take everything else outside...The chimps and things, they're all in the forest now," He told her, pushing her shoulders lightly to seat her on the bed.

She nodded again; it really seemed to be the only thing she could do. Finally, after a moment, she spoke again. "You'd think they'd be happier to see me..."

"Of course they were happy to see you, Grimm. They were just in shock, and...Well, you're not looking too great. They just want you to get some rest before they attack you with hugs and kisses and all that sappy junk you humans love so much." He sat next to her, frowning a bit. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...Just tired. Thank you for letting me use your room," She murmured. He nodded, and stood up.

"Come get me if you need me...I'll be on the couch."

With that, he left, though rather reluctantly, closing the door behind him, and she fell into a rather restless sleep.

((A/N: I know it went along a bit too quickly. =D Only 1,312 words. Next chapter will be better. It's my first time putting anything on here, so woot!))


	2. More Magic Mirrors

**(A/N—Thank you guys for your reviews. ^-^ I was going to make the 'visitor' an OC character, but since you all seemed to like Peter so much...=D**

**Also, now for my advertisement: If any of you out there are roleplayers, and are familiar enough with the series to want to start one with me, PLEASE send me a private message telling me so. I'm looking for somebody to play a good Puck, and I promise that when I write as Sabrina she'll be far less ooc than she is in this. And we can use a happy plot. =D Let me know, please.))**

::..::..::

Sabrina's sleep wasn't uneventful, nor was it nightmare-filled and ruined by tossing and turning. It merely didn't exist. Though she had been far past the point of tired when Puck left, something in her brain wouldn't allow her to fully relax. It had been so long since she relaxed that doing so came hard to her, she had to concentrate on it.

She had gotten up early, still a bit confused as to why Puck's room was so normal, and headed out into the hallway, only to be bulldozed down by a boy only a little larger than her.

"Haha, watch where you-...Are you Sabrina?" He asked, pulling her to her feet quickly. She immediately pulled her arm away, trying not to look too wide-eyed.

"I am," She murmured, nodding. "You should watch where you're going...I don't want you running over my little sister."

"Little sister," He scoffed, shaking his head. "She's not as easy to run over as you are. Tough one, she is."

"I'm tough," She said defensively, crossing her arms.

"Tough? Alright, sure you are, blondie. You have fun entertaining those thoughts." He chuckled, kissing her cheek without a thought in a very peter-like way, and was immediately grabbed by the shoulder, and pulled back.

"Back off, Pan," Puck snapped, putting himself between the two.

"What's wrong, stinkpot, jealous?" Peter asked, snickering.

"That's -my- name for him," Sabrina muttered, but it was mostly just to herself. She'd get Peter back for it later.

"You wish, puke breath," Puck retorted. "Sabrina isn't to be messed with. Canis and Jake would rip you apart, if I didn't do it first."

"Gee, blondie, I knew you couldn't defend yourself, but having Puck do it? Is that really the greatest idea?"

Sabrina moved around Puck quickly, pushing Peter back. "Oh, I'll show you just how well I can defend myself," She threatened, eyes narrowed. Puck couldn't help but be glad at this display, for more than one reason.

For one thing, she was acting more normal; maybe it hadn't been -too- bad where she was, and she'd just been exhausted.

And another? She seemed to hate his enemy. How could he not be happy about that?"

Peter pushed Sabrina back, and Peter immediately stepped in, pulling on Sabrina's arm. "C'mon, Grimm, now isn't the time for fighting. Your family will want to see you."

She nodded, sending Peter another glare, which he just returned with a cheeky grin.

"Watch your back, Sabrina," He said, then disappeared off down the hall. Sabrina and Puck just stood there for a moment, frowning, until she finally spoke.

"So...That's Peter Pan?" She asked.

Puck nodded, clearly not happy. "Yeah, the little jerk has been here for almost three months, and he thinks he owns the place. This is -my- territory."

Sabrina nodded, trying not to laugh. Sure, Puck had grown up a bit, but he was still the same territorial, egotistical boy he had been before.

"Well, Prankster King, let's go downstairs," She muttered, and he nodded, walking with her. As soon as she entered the kitchen, Daphne tackled her into a hug, and she laughed, hugging her sister back.

"I missed you, Daph," She said, and Daphne yanked her by the hand to sit at the table next to her. Puck sat across from her, watching the two for a moment, before he went to scarfing down the food that Relda had made. Daphne did the same, and Sabrina silently wondered if Relda had put some sort of growth steroids in the food, before going back to forking her own food around on the plate. She would go out and find some normal food later on.

As Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake came to the table, all eyes turned to her, and she froze, glancing up at them nervously. "What?" She asked.

"Well...Are you going to tell us where you were? And what happened there? Who had you? What did they do?" Jake asked her, and she glanced down, trying to think of the best way to answer those questions.

"I was in Maine...And they were two shapeshifters, or something, I'm not even completely sure..." She didn't answer the questions about what had happened, but from the look on the faces of Puck, Jake, and Canis, they'd get it out of her eventually. Or at least, they'd try.

"Sabrina, tell us what happened," Jake said, frowning.

"Let her be for awhile," Relda said, giving him a scolding glance, before hugging Sabrina. "I'm so happy you are back, liebling. I've missed you, and I was worried sick."

"And you've got school," Daphne said, obviously excited about that. "We go back tomorrow, but for today we're training."

"Training?" Sabrina asked, groaning. She glanced at Puck, but he just shook his head, again looking unhappy about the situation.

"Not me. You're training with Pan," He muttered.

"What? Why?" She asked, looking around at them for explanations.

"Puck's been busy trying to find you, so they decided to let me continue training with Peter," Daphne told her sister.

"Why can't I just have a day off?" Sabrina asked, blinking.

"Because," Canis said firmly, "The Scarlet Hand has been trying to get at us in many ways since you've been gone, and I doubt you've been doing very much training while being chained up like a dog." He was using a figure of speech, but she winced anyway, glancing down, but didn't give them a chance to comment.

"So when do we start?" She asked.

"Now," Peter said, and came out of nowhere, flying straight for them. Daphne giggled like a maniac, and ran out the door, while Sabrina immediately ducked under the table. He came after her, and she just skittered out the other side, taking off after Daphne.

Puck frowned, having a rather bad feeling about this today, and flew off after them. He stayed out of sight, deciding against interfering; he was just there to make sure Pan didn't do anything stupid.

Sabrina caught up to Daphne quickly, and the two darted into the forest. It was cold out, but neither seemed to mind too much. They were busy thinking of other things. Sabrina stopped, pulling Daphne to a stop with her when she saw a large bush that looked easy enough to hide in.

"You get in there, I'll go in the tree," She said, and hopped up into it, climbing until she was in the higher part of the tree, where the leaves were thick. Daphne hurriedly hid herself in the bush, and the two fell silent.

It was a good five minutes before Peter passed them...He had probably been doing something like filling up glop balloons or something equally as disgusting. However, as soon as he passed, Daphne darted out of the bush, creating quite a bit of rustling.

"Daphne, not yet!" Sabrina exclaimed, and began climbing quickly, even as Daphne darted out of sight. Peter had begun to go after her, but when Sabrina climbed down, he found a much easier target, and a closer one. Almost immediately, he had grabbed ahold of one wrist, lifting her into the air.

She screamed, struggling immediately, trying to free her wrist from his grip. "I swear, if you don't let go of me-"

"You'll what, Grimm?" He asked, laughing, and flew higher, up above a pond. She reached up, barely high enough to grab ahold of his hair, and yanked it. The action caused him to fly off to the side slightly, and when she yanked again, he let go of her.

She held back her scream of fright as she felt the wind whooshing around her. She landed hard on her back, though luckily they weren't too far up, and she immediately felt a weight pressing down on her, finding her hands pinned above her head as Peter pinned her down.

"I win, Sabrina," He said with a smirk, ignoring her struggles. "What do I get for my efforts?"

"I'm thinking a fist in the face," Sabrina snapped, still struggling. "Peter, get off me, please." She sounded out of breath, and more frightened than angry, which was definitely odd for her in a situation like this.

"Aw, darn. I thought something more along the lines of a kiss," He said, and leaned down to show her what he meant. Her eyes widened, but before he could even get his lips close to hers, something hit him like a train, pinning him with his face in the ground.

"Stay the hell off of her, jackass," He muttered, and stood up, quickly pulling Sabrina to her feet. "Sheesh, Grimm, you just got back and I'm already having to get you out of trouble," he said, but put his arm around her shoulders, leading her back toward the house.

As soon as they got inside, Mr. Canis got to his feet, growling at Puck.

"Listen, fairy, you don't interfere with their training," He said. "How are they supposed to learn if you're hand-holding her through it?"

"Maybe you should tell the green tights boy wonder to keep his lips to himself," Puck snapped back. "She -just- got back, can't she just get a damn break?"

He pulled Sabrina up the stairs with him, and they all just looked around at each other.

"I...We should probably have a talk with both Puck and Sabrina," Relda said, sighing. "I think her mind is a bit preoccupied to notice that he's grown..."

Daphne nodded, then giggled lightly. "Puck was jealous."

Jake laughed, and ruffled her hair. "I'm sure you'll see a lot more of that, cupcake. You'll see that some of us men do very stupid things when jealousy is sparked."

"I think it's cute," She replied, beaming, then got up, rummaging around for food.

The adults just glanced at one another, and separated to do their own thing.

*

Upstairs, Sabrina was sitting in Puck's room again, with him next to her. They both stayed silent, neither one of them really wanting to speak, but Puck did anyway.

"Sabrina...What happened to you while you were gone?" He asked. "Before, you would've pounded Peter's face in just for picking you up like that. He tried to kiss you, and you didn't do anything, you left -me- to defend you."

"You didn't really give me a chance to let realization hit," She muttered defensively, shaking her head. "And what were you doing out there, anyway? We were supposed to be training."

"Well, I have to practice keeping you out of trouble, now, don't I?" He asked, then quickly sighed. "I'm serious, though, Sabrina. I want you to tell me what happened."

"Well maybe I don't want to," She said, standing up. "Did it ever occur to anybody that maybe I just don't -want- to tell anybody? It's not like it matters anyway, so just leave me alone."

He was on his feet, hands holding her arms before she could go anywhere. "I don't think so, Grimm. You aren't getting out of it so easily this time. How does it -not- matter? We all care about you, you have to know that."

"You don't," She murmured, looking down.

"Me? Sabrina...How could you think that?" He asked, and opened his mouth to say more, before they were interrupted by Mr. Canis at the door.

"Sabrina, come downstairs, please," he said. "Since you won't tell us what happened, we've got a different way of finding out."

"What?! No!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Puck's waist as Mr. Canis moved toward them.

"Canis, what are you doing?" Puck asked, holding onto her tightly. "You can't -force- her to tell you."

"She isn't going to tell us," He said. "She's going to show us. It's yet another magic mirror that Relda's found, one that shows memories."

"I don't want to!" Sabrina stated, still holding onto Puck.

Jake came in a moment later, frowning. "What's wrong, why isn't she coming?" He asked.

"I don't know," Canis sighed, but grabbed one of her arms, glancing at him.

With a nod, Jake pulled Puck back, as Canis pulled Sabrina, separating the two.

"Stop it! She doesn't want to do it!" Puck snapped, struggling against Jake's grip. Mr. Canis pulled Sabrina down the stairs, ignoring her angry struggling.

He finally got free of Jake's grasp, and darted downstairs, only to have Peter block him as Canis forced Sabrina to sit.

"Just wait, Puck," He muttered. Puck frowned, but nodded slightly, watching.

As soon as the mirror was placed in front of her, she went rigid, and a bright light flashed into the mirror. As the series of events began to speed through in front of them, several gasps were heard, but the most horrified was Daphne's.

Mr. Canis' eyes narrowed slightly, and Relda moved to his side, putting her hand on his arm. "Take Daphne out of the room," She said, and he nodded, quickly obeying. He didn't want the little girl to see it, but him seeing it was quite dangerous. It pissed him off.

Daphne protested, but let herself be pulled along.

The images in the mirror, having gone by so fast, only lasted about fifteen minutes, and Jake had to try hard to hold Puck back.

"Take it away from her!" He snapped, and finally, Relda did so, looking paler than normal. Sabrina simply slouched back, shaking visibly with tears streaming down her face. Jake finally let Puck go, at Relda's nod, and he was at her side immediately, his arm around her shoulders.

She just pushed him away, still shaking. "D-don't touch me," She said, standing up. She swayed for a moment, but quickly moved away when he reached for her again.

"I didn't want my sister to see that," She said quietly, looking to Relda. "I didn't want any of you to see that, but you just couldn't let it be my choice, could you? You couldn't just give me a little bit of time..."

"Sabrina-" Relda started, but her granddaughter just took off up the stairs, heading back into Puck's room. She closed the door, and locked it, simply slumping against it.

Downstairs, they all looked at each other, worried looks on their faces. Perhaps it would have been better to let her tell them in her own time...


	3. Mind Games?

**(A/N—Yes, I'm finally writing again. I'm terribly sorry to have just stopped without any warning, but I was in a bit of a rut...My chapters will come slowly, because of marching band, but I will be writing still, hopefully. Reviews were great, from what I remember, and hopefully I won't just go and give up again.)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Puck didn't even know what to say. He wasn't sure that there was anything he -could- say to make this better for anybody. 'Hey, Sabrina may have been violated and put to the use of some sick shape shifter freaks, but it'll all be okay'? No, he didn't think so.

They had all gone off to do their own things, which was understandable. None of them wanted to have free time right now. Free time meant that they had to think, and thinking would just lead to crying. Nobody would blame them, but the adults didn't particularly want to deal with it right now. It was something that would have to be talked over with, with Sabrina, later.

Sabrina...Puck didn't know what to do about her. He wanted to go talk to her, but at the same time, would she even want to see any of them? He hadn't been the one to force her into it, he wanted them to just let her tell them in her own time, but she had a track record of being illogically angry, especially at him.

Ugh, he had to stop thinking, it was hurting his head. Instead, he simplified everything: he cared about Sabrina, and she was alone right now, and probably felt more lonely than she'd ever been in her life, so he was going to fix it.

He walked up the stairs, wondering how on earth a house full of people could be so quiet, then knocked on the door to his bedroom, leaning his ear against it.

"Go away," Sabrina said simply, her voice muffled. She didn't want to talk to them. She didn't want to be asked if she was okay, or if it had been like that the whole time, or if more had happened. She didn't want to explain, and she didn't want to answer any questions.

"It's just me, Sabrina. Let me in?" He asked, sighing. When he didn't hear any movement or reply, he simply leaned down, and started working at the lock, as he so often did in other rooms of the house. It was only about two minutes before he got it, and he opened the door, frowning a bit. "Sabrina, look, I'm sorry. They shouldn't have done that, they should have just let you tell them when you were ready, but-"

"But what, Puck? But what's done is done? It'll all be okay, and soon everything will be back to normal? No, it won't. It's not going to be normal again, and nobody is going to just forget it! You just don't even understand, so piss off."

"Okay, I get that, and it's good to be angry," He said reasonably. That was a mistake, he knew because she immediately just pushed past him, heading for the door.

"I'm not a psych patient, I don't need to be spoken to like one," She snapped. However, he just grabbed her arm, pulling her back, and seated her on the edge of the bed.

"Listen to me, Grimm. I know it wasn't pleasant there. I know you don't understand why they needed to know, or what's been going on here since you've been gone. I -know- you went through hell, but damnit, I'm just trying to help. You can't deal with this on your own, whether you think you're invincible or not."

"I've dealt with it on my own for the past two years, Puck. I can do it now."

"You haven't -dealt- with it," Puck said, scoffing. "You've given in, and stopped fighting. That isn't dealing with anything, that's being a victim."

"I didn't have any other choice! None of you knew where I was, and I had no way of letting you know! They know everything I do, they see every move I make, and-"

"What do you mean, 'know and see'?" He asked her suddenly with a frown. "Are they...Did they put some sort of spell on you to be in your mind?"

She tensed slightly, watching him, then put her face in her hands, sighing. "I'm such an idiot! What if somebody says something that will help them? What if they get hints on how to get to us from me? We have to go find a way to fix it!" She said quickly, and grabbed his hand, pulling him along as she jumped off the bed.

"We'll go to Jake, he'll know how to fix it," Puck said quickly, pulling her to a walk. "Just calm down, Sabrina, they can't do anything just yet."

"Unh-uh. We aren't going to Uncle Jake," Sabrina said, shaking her head. "We'll go to the library..." she stopped, letting go of his hand. "I want to shower and change first, though, now that I think about it. Meet me at the library?"

"No," He shook his head. "I'll just wait for you downstairs, alright?"

She gave a quick nod, and headed back up the stairs silently. A few steps were heard, before the bathroom door clicked shut.

"Well," Puck muttered to himself. "At least she's on her way to being back to normal..."

**(A/N again—Sorry this was so short. x.x I fail. Anyway, I'm not really sure where I want to take this anymore. I'm looking for inspiration currently. I'll find something to make it more interesting eventually.)**


	4. Peter

_**(A/N- I'm bored and at home, so I'm updating, I guess. (: yay! Keep in mind, people, that I haven't read all the books. I want to, but I can't find them ANYWHERE D:)**_

_**Chapter Three**_

It was raining. But then, that seemed all too fitting for Sabrina's mood. One minute she was herself again, or at least trying to be, and then the next...It was like she couldn't escape the place she'd been, and it killed Puck. He was the one who teased her, who rescued her and then made fun of her for it, who couldn't admit that he might actually care about her, but now he couldn't NOT admit it. It was like she was dead inside, and he couldn't ignore it, he had to fix it.

But Sabrina didn't want to be fixed. She might have been in a bad place, but she was still the stubborn girl she once was, and she wanted to fix herself, damnit.

She was just getting out of the shower, and had the towel wrapped around her, when Peter pushed the door open unexpectedly. Her first instinct, of course, was to cover herself, but the next thought that crossed her mind was 'attack'. A distinct 'OW!' was heard as she hurled the hairbrush at him, and in the next instant she was chasing him through the house, not even remembering that her towel (which was somehow staying on rather well) was all that she was wearing currently.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and she tackled him to the ground, but he simply rolled over, so she was straddling his waist. This, of course, meant nothing to her. She was pissed off, she wasn't paying attention to the fact that she was, as previously stated, only wearing a towel.

"Calm down, you psycho!" Peter yelled. "I was just messing around!"

She lifted an arm to slap him, but he caught her wrist, pulling her arm down so their faces were inches apart. The movement caused the towel to slide, and she quickly pulled it closed, therefore unable to punch him, like she wanted to so badly.

"Y'know, this position isn't so bad," Peter grinned. "I think I like it, how about you?"

She realized, then, just how little she was wearing, and how...Well, exposed she was, and immediately jerked away, punching him in the cheek.

"Sabrina, don't!" Puck called, entering the room at that moment. His arms went around her waist, and he lifted her off of Peter, not bothering to put her down as he carried her up the stairs. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I should beat the shit out of him!" She snapped, struggling angrily. "What else would I be thinking?!"

He put her down finally, and pushed her against the wall, hands on her shoulders. She tensed, a strange look flickering in her eyes, but didn't back down for a moment. He watched her, wondering just how long it would take, until a moment later, she finally looked down.

"I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking, I just...He made me mad..."

"That's a good thing," He nodded. "You just...Can't go chasing teenage boys around in towels, Sabrina..." He glanced down at her, and she immediately reddened, pushing him away from her.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I made a stupid mistake. Now where are all of my clothes?"

"C'mon," He said, and pulled her along, into the room she and Daphne had shared. The wardrobe was still there, and all of her clothes were in a box at the bottom. "Go ahead and change, I'll wait in the hall."

Probably just making sure she didn't attack peter again. But then, he couldn't really blame her, could he?

She closed the door and got dressed quickly, in a plain pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie that went to nearly her knees. She wasn't sure where it'd come from, but it looked comfortable, so she was okay with it.

Walking out of the room, he glanced at her, then shook his head, chuckling.

"What?"

"That used to be mine...Before I started getting taller, you know. You're really short. Marshmallow actually is taller than you. They give you too much coffee or something?"

"Not quite," She muttered. "It's probably from my mom's side. I dunno. I guess Daphne just didn't get cursed with it...Why is your stuff mixed in with my stuff? And in a box?"

"Well...Nobody was sure if you were ever going to be found," He said quietly, quite relieved that she hadn't focused on the 'getting taller' part of what he'd said.

Sabrina fell silent, and looked down with a small nod. "But how'd you find me then? If you didn't think I was gonna be found, why didn't you just give up?"

"Because, I-...Just because," Puck said, shaking his head. "I kept looking. C'mon, we should get going, or we won't have long to look through stuff before the library closes."

She frowned, but just walked with him. As soon as they were outside, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she squeaked in surprise, but he just lifted her into the air. Flapping his wings, they flew off in the direction of the library.

It didn't take long to get there, since they were flying instead of walking. He landed carefully in front of the door, finally removing his arms from around her waist. She glanced up at him, then headed inside the library, silently hoping that nobody in there recognized her.

Three hours...They had three hours to study as much as they could about breaking 'mind connections', or whatever one would call them. She wasn't even sure. She was just not looking forward to the part where they'd need to use magic...At least, she was **trying **not to look forward to it.


End file.
